


月亮落入第四宫

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 砂糖过多的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	月亮落入第四宫

  
尼禄仔仔细细把姬莉叶给的单子一笔一划抄下来，他试图给自己打气，说只是个甜品的制作方法而已，没必要这么紧张。  
年轻人接到了来自红墓市的电话，他正猜测但丁找他的理由，结果对面传来的是维吉尔的声音，措辞得当条理清楚地请尼禄询问姬莉叶上一次家庭聚会上做的面包布丁的制作方法。  
这可真是新奇事。  
向维吉尔保证自己会问一问姬莉叶，对面的男人沉默了会，在尼禄以为自己被挂断的时候说了些有关天气和旅行的事情，隐约还能听见但丁的声音。到后面琢磨这件事的尼禄在想，难道维吉尔是在和他进行某些，嗯，算是温情家庭对话的东西吗？  
佛杜纳的小伙子决定去红墓市看看这两个老家伙到底在做什么。  
事实上尼禄被招待了一顿足够美味的晚餐，他没料到这个，只不过餐后甜点上来的似乎有些多，那张白橡木的折叠式餐桌上摆满了各种甜点，包括尼禄带来的那张姬莉叶食谱上写着的面包布丁。  
维吉尔放下枫糖浆松饼，示意也有尼禄的一份，年轻人看来看去决定先尝试自己熟悉的那份，舀起切块沾满浓稠酱汁的面包丁，对面的但丁看起来比以往还要柔软，让小伙子想到某种家养的毛茸茸宠物，温暖的，令人忍不住想多看两眼。  
不知道是不是事务所里购入了新洗发液，但丁连发丝都有细碎的闪光，鼓起的腮帮里是坚果棉花糖曲奇饼，尼禄想自己不应该用这种过于绵软的词汇去形容但丁，可……这就是他看到的。  
维吉尔好像在这份里加了双倍砂糖，甜过头了，甚至令人牙酸。  
年轻人决定转移自己的注意力不要老是放在但丁和坐在旁边盯着看的维吉尔身上，这样的气氛太诡异。他现在想回妮可开的房车里，和沉迷制作艺术品的女性聊聊天，好不让自己显得多余。  
事务所的一面墙上挂着的软木板已经贴满了食谱，上面用红色或者蓝色的笔打着圈，恶魔的血统应该也带来了不错的视力，尼禄看到上面全是各种配料的名称和剂量，用于制作各色甜品。  
有的是沾着咖啡渍的圆珠笔字迹，有的是不规则边缘从某本书上撕下来的印刷体，他不明白为什么维吉尔会收集这种东西，难道是想让但丁赶紧堕落在无尽的甜品之海里失去战斗力？还是说制作甜品会提升维吉尔的力量？  
无论是哪一个听起来都太扯了。  
尼禄怀着疑问吞下过甜的食物，心想自己明天就得走，不然可能会看到什么限制级画面。  
  
“尼禄肯定很奇怪。”  
但丁泡在温度适宜的水里，新安装的浴缸是他和维吉尔共同努力的成果，对于两个成年男人来说同时坐进去只是稍微有点儿挤，比过去完全动不了要好太多。  
“他的父亲想用甜点谋杀他的叔叔。”  
没想到维吉尔伸手揪出他腹部堆起来的小层软肉，啜着点笑意说尼禄并不会这么想，但如果传奇恶魔猎人一直躺在沙发上盖杂志的话，那些甜品迟早会让他后悔。  
“得了吧，维吉，明明是你。”  
做那些甜点的人是维吉尔，但丁只是舍不得两个人辛苦接了无聊委托的钱就这样打水漂，所以就用自己的胃接纳了那些充满蜜糖奶酪的东西。  
他被填得很满，食欲一旦得到满足，对于其它的追求就降低到了接近谷底的地步，例外的只有一件事。  
明明浴缸里还有很多富余的地方，可两个半魔人就是要紧贴着，胯部耸动将温热的水给连带着送进去，但丁去咬维吉尔的鼻梁，他身上的肉总是很会挑地方长，放松下来的丰满乳肉蹭着维吉尔，被手指压住的时候会有危险的凹陷，仿佛故意引诱他人露出竖直兽瞳与尖牙利齿去咬噬，非要留下两三个渗血齿痕才算完。  
这也许会有点痛，但维吉尔知道但丁喜欢这个，他甚至会沉迷于年长者给予的伤害，主动要求更多。  
就像现在，在湿滑浴缸里要保持上位的姿势不太容易，膝盖经常打滑，然而但丁就是要骑着那根过头且坚硬非常的凶器，不在意吞吐吃力的穴口快要被撑裂出血丝。  
所以维吉尔问他明天想要的甜点，整个人抖个不停，连带发尾滴滴答答掉水下去的老男人抽着气试图捋直自己的舌头回答维吉尔的问题，然而他早该意识到自己的哥哥并没有打算得到回答，只是找个理由让他张嘴发出更多呻吟而已。  
真是可恶。  
可他爱死这个了，包括那些多加细砂糖的甜点。  
好不容易找回点理智，但丁抓着维吉尔的头发狠狠揉乱那些垂下来的细软，说自己果然还是想吃草莓圣代，这可是经典款，永远不会过时，也永远不会厌烦。  
“所以是你的安心毛毯吗？”  
维吉尔意有所指。  
但丁却在这个时候滑下去栽进水里，噗噜噜吐出了水泡，这不能怪他，和维吉尔的性爱总是过于美好，也许是爱情或者荷尔蒙或者过量多巴胺的加成，总之就是腰总是酸得不行，他不想做了，维吉尔说不行就掐着拖回自己的阴茎上，噎得但丁直打嗝，说维吉尔只做一次的性爱表就像摆设。  
他的哥哥丝毫不感到抱歉，甚至说出了因为但丁摄入糖分过高所以得增加次数这样的鬼话。  
每一次都发誓自己绝不会再吃维吉尔端出来的任何东西，然而等到下一回，但丁还是乖乖嚼下去，那些绝对精细的刀工和拿着试管搭配量杯投放调料的认真所构造出的严谨菜品，最后又成为但丁口中的赞美回馈给了维吉尔。  
安心毛毯吗？  
湿淋淋地被捞出来的但丁可不会承认维吉尔的话，毕竟要是对方知道自己说中了的话，一定会伸出手指告诉他，“维吉尔得一分。”  
急促的敲门声传过来，短发的精神小伙本不想提醒，但现在不行，两个老男人的声音太大，坐在沙发上戴耳机都能听到，当然啦也许是恶魔血统的影响。总之，孩子并不想听见什么少儿不宜的声音，虽然他知道同样在意人类社会常理的那位可能脑子已经被做飞了。  
可万一把维吉尔吓萎不也挺好，一举两得报了拿手之仇。  
  
但丁在等待维吉尔的草莓圣代，恰到好处的温度和阳光，稍微能感觉到饥饿的程度，现在就是品鉴食物最佳的时间。  
平淡无奇的透明树叶纹雪糕杯，一起被买回来的还有整套镶了金边的鸡尾酒杯，这个算作添头。圣代的原材料挑选自早间市场上围裙裹着麦香的老妇人售卖的新鲜特等品，从最初一直到最终，由维吉尔亲手完成并且得到了但丁的严格把关。  
艳红草莓与细碎的高浓度黑巧克力搭配，舀上底下白色奶香的部分，蜿蜒而下埋到深处的手作果酱纹路像孕育文明的古老河流，最终流入圣代汪洋中。  
但丁很喜欢草莓圣代，  
这几乎是经常进出事务所的人都知道的事，听起来是有点不够男人味，但那又怎样，喜欢的东西为什么要在意别人的言语，更何况没人能抵挡草莓圣代的威力。  
包括维吉尔。  
小时候把浅口雪糕杯子护住的可不止他，维吉尔的防守几乎无懈可击，他每一次都要抢好久才够到一勺，塞进嘴里的时候已经半融化，带点浅淡鹅黄色的液体漏下来，维吉尔会不耐烦地给他扯纸巾，最后两个人把成了奶昔的圣代给喝掉。  
为了完成这杯圣代，确定两个男人都有好好接委托除过多甜食之外什么都好所以准备回佛杜纳的年轻人被多留一天，摸不着头脑的尼禄看维吉尔用阎魔刀作弊跑遍网络热门草莓圣代的宝藏店铺，自己被迫跟上去做第二鉴赏家，自愈也没能及时治好被冻得麻木的舌头。  
结果回来的时候还遭受暴击。  
才刚刚从裂缝中跌出来的尼禄看见但丁用热烈的吻迎接维吉尔，似乎是用这种方法安抚对方，最后评价说太冷了，像把舌头伸出去舔了放在冰箱冷冻室半个月的果冻冰棍。  
小伙子双手抱在胸前翻了个白眼，一开始两位长辈从魔界回来的时候还经常吵架，搞得他也紧张兮兮生怕某天早上睁开眼睛就看到戳穿地面扭曲的树枝或者肆意横行的丑陋恶魔，结果现在两个人蜜里调油，基本将他视而不见。  
这没什么不好，尼禄想，无论如何，但丁也值得一个温暖的家，只要他高兴就好。  
他窥见过但丁在某些时刻的沉寂，透过那些坚硬躯壳的缝隙，充斥内里的仅有仿若燃尽只留点余温的死灰，每次询问总是止步于此，老男人亲近他，指导他，又突然离开，没有留下半分讯息。  
直到维吉尔出现。  
尼禄试图找出一个词来形容那种感觉，但……似乎什么词语都无法描述，只能说，但丁找回了自己缺失的部分，对于维吉尔来说应该也是如此。  
可分别的时间实在太久，两个契合的灵魂生长了不合时宜的刺，尖利得无法忽视，尤其是回到人类世界之后。  
维吉尔看不惯但丁完全不健康的生活习惯，奇怪自己的弟弟到底是怎么这么多年保持如此，他催促但丁动起来，赶着但丁快点踏上正轨。  
而但丁也不喜欢维吉尔把红魂当做正常食物，用自己在魔界的思维处理一切，他们好像回来了，又好像没回来，分开的房间只隔一堵墙，传奇恶魔猎人经常站在维吉尔房间的门口，站上整个夜晚，也许有那么几次他抱着枕头，但最终依旧是什么也没有。  
他们为这些习惯争吵冷战，明明已经长大那么多，却还用着小孩子的方式来解决问题，维吉尔说但丁愚蠢，可但丁分明看见维吉尔身上停滞的时间和那份成熟下面躲藏的幼小哥哥，他反驳说维吉尔固执且冷酷。  
谁也无法说服谁，最后要么是一场不怎么畅快的战斗，或者是双方坐在同一个房间里却划了领地。  
维吉尔是在那个时候发现自己弟弟猛增的甜食，但丁用之前委托的钱买了草莓圣代，冰凉的东西被一口口吞掉，维吉尔翻过一页书，希腊占星术的历史并没有什么过于稀奇的地方，他看得很快，心里却想也许不应该让但丁来管理事务所的金钱，如果还想在余额用尽前交上水电费的话。  
在冰淇淋见底实在什么也舀不上来之后但丁扔掉勺子，对即使是破沙发也能坐出王座感觉的维吉尔说街角新开的那家店特制主厨牛排实惠又美味，他路过了好几次。  
维吉尔接受了这个蹩脚的邀请。  
之后的每一次都是如此，在塞了甜点之后但丁仿佛也填了蜜糖，他不会坐在那里呆呆等冷战结束，也不会和维吉尔爆发更多的争论，邀请维吉尔的理由从街角的新店的菜品一直到某一条公路正在动工想不想去看看。  
这反倒让人觉得焦躁。  
和维吉尔记忆里的但丁不同。  
但丁对此只是说自己需要时间。  
“别担心这个，维吉，我会处理好，只是需要时间，或者一杯草莓圣代。”  
直到维吉尔给挖凉冰冰食物的但丁端了杯热可可，窗外在飘雪花，速溶可可粉是商店店员赠送的试吃装，唯一要说有什么特别的大概是上面白色的奶油装饰，歪歪扭扭看不出什么形状来。  
但丁捧着那个马克杯垂下头，在维吉尔的注视下烫了舌头。  
当晚但丁挤上了维吉尔的床，银色的眼睫像几乎快要扑翅飘走的蝴蝶因鳞羽沾染夜露而垂坠，他小声对维吉尔说自己一直很担心。  
担心维吉尔再度离开。  
这对于他来说太难了，实际上经历苦难的不止维吉尔一人，在无数个深夜但丁惊醒，噩梦的名字和哥哥的姓名连接在一起难分彼此，雨夜中灵魂加深的烙印无时无刻刺痛每一寸骨骼皮肤，让半魔人甘愿从此抛弃睡眠。  
他和维吉尔的争吵，他和维吉尔相互刺伤对方，那些淤积的过去的所有的疼痛成了难以回避的应激反应，他很累，也很疲惫，刨去血统来讲但丁也是个到了中年的男人，经历很多，失去很多，酒精无法缓解，只能承受。  
想缩回自己构建的壳中，但维吉尔在这里，他应该抓住自己失而复得的哥哥。  
只能与自己妥协，无力等待哪一天他或者维吉尔的耐心耗尽选择离开。  
他没想到会有那杯热可可。  
维吉尔明显不擅长做这个，可可粉没有完全融化，砂糖也放少了，可这就像一个隐秘的讯息。  
也许他的兄长愿意从此以后永远留下来。  
维吉尔一直向前，他希望但丁能够跟上自己，但是……也许偶尔停下和但丁欣赏片刻的风景似乎也不是个坏选择，片刻而已，最主要的因素当然是但丁，他的弟弟，他的半身，他的……伴侣。很久之前他以为自己需要的是追求力量道路上的随行者，实际上回头才发现无数诗人用尽语言竭力描绘的港湾一直都在，但丁不该是他的复制品，灵魂的契合是相互填补，而非保持一致。  
也许那本希腊占星术不是全无用处。  
月亮在星盘上挪动，最终掉入第四宫，每当生命的挣扎与痛苦超过负荷时，他们都试图缩回童年的模式，渴求一些东西让心灵与精神平静下来。  
草莓圣代对于但丁大抵如此，那是母亲的味道，而现在又变成了维吉尔的味道。  
但丁说维吉尔的草莓圣代比之前所有甜点都要出色，他的哥哥笑了笑，手上压着这份圣代对应的热量表。  
哦，数值可不低。  
雪糕杯子被收进去，但丁挂在维吉尔身上问自己有没有什么能够回报自己哥哥厨艺的东西。  
“想想那天晚上你说的话。”  
维吉尔挂上毛巾。  
他可没料到维吉尔会说起这个，但那些话可不用回忆太久，已经长大的弟弟故意凑到兄长耳边，试图抽着气音说“是‘维吉，我们应该马上做爱’这一句，还是‘和你做爱真是太棒了，为什么我们不早一点做’这句呢？”  
他的哥哥没回答，却用行动来告诉他恶魔总是贪婪的。  
他很爱他。  
如此而已。  



End file.
